battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nightmare/@comment-86.191.234.232-20151231220414
Her is my top 5 best and worst robots that competed in Battlebots ABC Season 1. Rules: I am judging the robots on what they are, how well they are built and engineered, and how well they performed. For the lists Mohawk and Sweet Revenge don't count because the battles that they were in weren't fully shown and Chomp, Overdrive, Stinger The Killer Bee, Hypershock Captain Shrederator and Radioactive DO count because they appear in battles that were fully shown. Top 5 worst robots that competed in Battlebots ABC Season 1. NUMBER 5: Plan X: the reason why plan x is on the list is because its defence system isn't actually strong because wrecks tore off one of plan x's wings, the spinning hammer can't do alot of damage and and the robot has no self-righting mechanism, but there are things that are good, the robot's design looks quite unique and splendid and i like the fact that this is a modular robot. NUMBER 4: Overdrive: overdrive is a huge dissapointment, christian carlberg build some of the most awesome robots in the original series like Overkill, Toe Crusher and Minion, but then 13 years later, he returns with this thing. Overdrive's weapon is SO dull, the robot's wheels are really vunerable and the robot take to long to slow down. But once again there are good things, once again the robot looks cool and christian's driving kept the robot on the offensive. NUMBER 3: Chomp: chomp is FAR too big, the armor is flimsy, the front wedge is too steep and the robot did NOT deserve that wildcard, robots like Nightmare, Razorback, Complete Control and Captain Shrederator deserved that wildcard more than chomp, but on the otherhand chomp does look nice. NUMBER 2: Radioactive: the robot's armor is made of PLASTIC, it broke down in it's first fight without any attack from it's opponent Sweet Revenge, the weapon is weak and slow, and this is frm the same team who built BEHEMOTH from robot wars! I heard that they weren't allowed to bring behemoth and i think that is sad, if they were allowed to bring behemoth they could've gone a long way in the competition, but i do thing radioactive looks very unique and colorful. NUMBER 1: Wrecks: the reason why wrecks it the worst robot in ABC Season 1 is because of its walking system, the system makes wrecks REALLY slow and it doesn't give the robot enough maneuverability. but the robots spinning blade is really destructive alto if the robot was WAY faster and maneuverability. HONORABLE MENTIONS: Nightmare: nightmare is back stronger than ever, the blade is stronger and looks better than the earlier one, the robot's wheels have more protection and the way it destroyed that minibot was AWESOME! but I would've put it on the best list if it at the VERY least got past the first round, but because it didn't it ends up on the honorable mentions list. Oh and Jim is adding a system to Nightmare to eliminate the problem of the robot being flipped. Better luck in 2016. Warhead: warhead looks GREAT, it has a strong weapon that helped the robot self-right against Stinger, and it is awesome to see Ian Lewis and Simon Scott, come back. but it is too bad that they were pitted against spinner killers, if they weren't they could've done better, still nice to see them back. See you next season. Complete Control: it is great to see Derek Young and complete control come back and complete control looks better than ever before, but it is to bad that complete control had traction issues against Ghost Raptor, otherwise they would'vs gone further in the competition. Good luck next time. Razorback: once again great to see Zack Bieber again, razorback is a cool robot with it's interchangable weapons, to bad it was destroyed against Icewave in the first round, at least Zack was able to repair the robot in time for its grudge match againt complete control. Great to have you back Zack. Warrior Clan: the main bot is very unique with its flipper being powered by its spinning ring, and the front of the robot is very strong, but to bad that the robot's electronics burnt out against Ghost Raptor in the round of 16, and that Terry Ewart has retired. As for the rest of the team, good luck next season with Son of Whyachi. Top 5 best robots that competed in Battlebots ABC Season 1. NUMBER 5: Witch Doctor and Shaman: okay in its first round battle against bronco they lost, but when they got a wildcard and advanced to the round of 16 the robot showed its true power, against overdrive, witch doctor showed that it can defeat a legend, and in the quarterfinals it almost defeated tombstone, if they weren't flipped they would've finished tombstone off. but overall Witch Doctor and Shaman are a good pair. NUMBER 4: Tombstone: tombstone was an absolute monster, in the first round it annihilated counter revolution, in the round of 16 it made mince meat out of radioactive, and in the semi-final it destroyed bronco, however in it's previous battle against witch doctor, tombstone was almost dead, but it got luck that it flipped witch doctor over, and in it's final battle against bite force it failed to cause any significant damage to bite force, and lost the decision, but on the whole tombstone is one destructive robot. NUMBER 3: Stinger The killer Bee: in its first round battle against Captain Shrederator it tossed captain shrederator like a frisbee, and in the round of 16 stinger bullied warhead, part of that is because of Matt Maxham's great driving skills, however in the quarterfinals against bronco Matt's driving skills didn't really shine through and stinger was knocked out, but once again stinger is one great robot. NUMBER 2: Bronco: bronco seriously impressed me, in it's first round it put on a strong performance against Witch Doctor, in the round of 16 bronco OWNED plan x and in the quarterfinals, bronco surprised me by defeating stinger, I thought stinger would win, after seeing what stinger had done to Captain Shrederator and Warhead, but in the semi finals bronco was severely damaged by tombstone and was knocked out, but still bronco is a powerful robot. NUMBER 1: Bite Force: bite force is just unbelievable, in its first round battle it took out the legendary Warhead, in its second battle in the round of 16 although it went throught becouse hype the broke down before that bite force did a fine job hanging on in there, in its third battle in the quarterfinals against Overhaul, bite force put on a great battle despite barely winning, in its third battle in the semi finals against Ghost Raptor, bite force took ghost raptor out in good fashion, and in it's final battle against Tomstone, bite force did a great job jamming up tombstone's blade causing the weapon motor to burn out, and had the upperhand for a good portion of the fight, and won the season, also, paul reminds me of george francis, the bulder and driver of chaos 2, both of them are humble, and they have great driving skills. Paul good luck defending your title.